Prinny: Can I Really be the RWBY Hero?
by HyperGamerN
Summary: Prinny is back and with him are his destruction loving little sister Desco and Rival Killer penguin machine Pringer X. join them as they take the world of Remnant by storm! may follow the canons but mostly destroying it due to Prinny and his Gang. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Disgaea for they are due to their owners! I only own the plot!
1. Prologue

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and RWBY as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Ruby, Weiss if you please**

**Ruby and Weiss: PRINNY DxD Time**

**Ruby: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and his companions) **

**Weiss: RWBY (Showing images of Team RWBY)**

**Ruby and Weiss: Let's Go Xross-Over Fanfic Starts Now!**

**Prologue: A NEW Dimension and NEW Shenanigans DOOD!**

The "Netherworld", a parallel universe inhabited by demons where moral values are reversed from those of humans. Many versions and dimensions of the netherworld have its own unique and powerful demon known as "Overlords". Beings that surpass their titles of Demon lords, these Overlords have a very bad reputation that earned admirations and sometimes fame amongst demons of middle and lower classes that aspire themselves to be one of them. This world controls half of the "Human Realm" through Fear while the counter Balance force Known as "Celestia" governed by Seraphs support and guides the people through Faith and the light.

Our story focuses on one particular red scarf wearing Prinny who holds the title of *Netherworld Hero*. Chosen by his proclaimed mistress and boss Lady Etna he is tasked of getting almost every unpredictable jobs ever thrown at him at a moment's notice. Throughout his adventures he makes friends and enemies all the times but that did not discourage him of ever abandoning his duty… unless of course you want to taste the wrath of so called Boss but that's another story for another time. His personality and famed heroism had greatly earned him many achievements but the one that tops it all the most was his epic duel against the very Tyrant feared amongst all Netherworld Dimensions; Tyrant Overlord Baal.

**Emerald Forest**

A portal appeared through the darkness of the forest seemingly out of nowhere spitting out three individuals before closing up. This three composed of our lovable and heroic netherworld red scarf wearing penguin Hero Prinny but this time he is not alone as he is accompanied by his two other companions he made throughout his journey. His companions consist of Fuka's destructive but lovable little sister Desco and the silent and out of mercy mechanized red-caped penguin from the Land of Carnage Pringer X or X for short since you know… I hate pronouncing his full name and I have grown accustomed to calling him X… and no I'm not pertaining to the blue bomber okay?

"Ugh where are we?" I groaned clutching my prinny head because of the ringing I hear from it.

'_**Looks like where on another type of planet'**_ answered my ever trusty companion/overlord friend Tyrant Baal.

'_**Well at least we didn't end up on another freaky area'**_ standing up I dusted the dirt off myself.

'_**Last thing we need is another crazy round of fighting unknowns before transporting you and your companions away'**_ said the Tyrant until he noticed something. _**'Speaking of which where are our two other companions?'**_

I shook away the last of my dizziness as I took a quick look around for the other two after the statement of my inner self friend. I then noticed the unconscious Desco mumbling away in her dreams of world domination and Pringer X who looks pissed off as always as he looks like his ready to blast the whole forest off to oblivion.

"Desco? Desco?" I called out to my adopted little sister shaking her awake from her slumber. I almost feel guilty in doing this to her because of how peaceful and adorable she is right now but… duty calls since we don't where we are.

"Mm?" Desco groggily shook off the last of her drowsiness and yawning cutely before looking at her Big brother Prinny and smiling. "Morning Big bro!" she exclaimed tackling me for a hug… seriously though how strong is this adorable sister of mine!?

While I struggle for the conflict of my personal hug of death, I failed to notice Pringer X steadily scanning the whole forest using his two antennas acting as a Scanner/Radar… which is kind of a mystery for me. Then all of a sudden he picked up something and started shooting randomly behind several bushes trying to kill something that have been gathering and approaching all around us it seems. He then stops as I finally got out of my sister's grip and catching my breath while said sister goes on her battle stances ready for anything until black smoke starts rising from whatever the blast hit off.

"What the Nether-hell are you shooting at, Dood?" I asked after catching my breath. All I got from him was a stare and I mentally face-palmed because of forgetting of how he can't speak much to my ire and the snickering of the tyrant.

'_**Heh good luck getting an answer from him'**_ snickered the Tyrant. I so totally want to kick his ass right now but I can't.

'_**So mind telling me why and what he's shooting at all mighty tyrant?**_' I asked the almighty Tyrant.

'_**From what I can sense he currently shot something made out of darkness because I can't sense any soul to what he just shot'**_ he answered back to me after getting out of stupor. Oh goody soulless creatures are now curious of us. Seriously though can't this day get any better?

"Big Brother, Desco is hungry" grumbled Desco and pleading cutely at me. My Big Brother instincts kicked in and I reached out and rummage through my prinny bag and produced a Pudding I made personally for Lady Etna and gave it to her.

"Thank You Big Brother!" Desco exclaimed and hugging me before proceeding to eat her snack. I smiled at the cute scene but turned my attention back to X as he motioned for me to talk privately.

"So do you know where we are X?" I asked him forgetting for a second that he can't communicate with me normally.

"…"

"So we're in a planet called Remnant in another dimension"

"…"

"And we're on a place called the Emerald forest outside of "Vale" one of the four kingdoms"

"…"

"And the one you just randomly shot were creatures called "Grimm" huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… How the Hell do I even understand you now, Dood?"

"…" he shrugged to my question. Seriously though how the hell do I understand and held a conversation to this guy just now? Hmm… it must have been that time were we battled to the death? Or maybe the time when we have that staring contest? Or I should just let it go before my prinny brain gets fried for over-thinking things.

Anyways as me and X held our "conversation", Desco on the other hand had finished her meal and is now floating above the trees to get a better angle and view of things. As she does this, she noticed a building far from our location and a town as well and also a big bird that is now trying to get a meal out of her. But unfortunately this bird just doesn't know what it's going for because before it even get's to her, Desco blasted it to oblivion with her Laser beam tentacles out of her back… Goodnight Birdy.

As me and X noticed the blast from above the location of Desco, X noticed several signatures coming in every direction towards our location he then notified me about it and went to battle stance. I then informed Desco about our situation and told her to have fun obliterating the things that are after us. Heh this is just going to be one hell of a night isn't it?

_**Several Prinny Minutes Later and black smoke rising and environment destruction…**_

"Yep chalk this one as one of our official netherworld achievements, Dood" I stated looking at the destruction we just made and standing in the middle of a barren wasteland that was a forest before. Smokey the Bear would not be pleased.

'_**Nice destruction there Einstein'**_ applauded the Tyrant in my mind for what we have done.

'_**Hehe thanks for the nether compliment'**_

"Big Sis Fuka would be overjoyed and proud of us Big Brother!" exclaimed Desco as she hugged me once more for letting her have fun.

"She sure would, Desco"

Desco hugged me for the third time and I struggled once more. I swear to the Overlords that she would be the death of me.

"…" Pringer X just stood there and started hacking the nearby database for any information. I then noticed a whimpering Alpha Beowolf as he told me earlier when the fighting is ongoing, trying to get away from us but he blasted it and leaving no evidence what so ever.

As the three of us celebrate of our achievement of first destruction in this world, I then heard the sound of breaking glass and the of two us minus X because his busy "Gathering information" turned our attention to the petite Lady with weird hair color combination that I vaguely recall of ice cream with that color… what was it again? Pink and brown… yup its official I don't know if this Lady is the poster girl for Neopolitan Ice-cream or not… but one thing is for sure… hmm ice cream.

The Ice cream poster girl looked at us and then the surrounding area back and forth before walking up to us and smiling with her umbrella unfolded.

"…" she asked smiling and stretching her free hand for a handshake.

"Yes we did if you're asking" I answered to her shaking her hand and smiling back.

"…"

"Nah it comes with the job, Dood"

"…"

"Our names you ask?"

She nodded.

"I'm Hero. Hero Prinny and this two are my companions, my little sister Desco and rival Pringer X. Dood" I introduced myself and naming my other companions.

She smiled and gave the two a wave.

"What's your name if I may ask, Dood?"

"…"

"Neo huh ...nice name" I knew she is the poster girl for that famous ice-cream!

"…"

"Hm? Where we come from?"

She nodded to my question.

"Well…" I thought of my answer before giving it to her. On one hand she is deadly and fun from what I can tell, while the other is either to trust her or not of believing us… the latter it is… unless she value her life if she ever misuse our "trust" or she will feel the wrath of a Big Brother, an Earth destroying lovable sister or a Destructive Walking Carnage Machine… it's her choice.

I then proceeded to tell her where we came from, a place called the Netherworld where demons inhabit the place and how the moral values are reverse, how it is ruled by supreme demons called Overlords, how we control and gain power from the "Human Realm" through "Fear", the world of "Celestia" governed by Angels of high order called "Seraphs" and gaining power through "Faith and the like".

I then went ahead and told my origin, my friends, my adventures, my eventual death and resurrection, how I became the vessel of the most feared Tyrant in all the Netherworlds, and how I was dubbed "Netherworld Hero" and finally how me and my companions ended up traveling and the rest was followed by more adventures and why we are here now.

Needless to say …she fainted. I don't know if its fear through shock or shock of what I just said… needless to say I'll say the latter… Why? Well how would you tell not if you are going to see her face right now …judging from the stars imprinting her eyes and a smile that I can't tell if it's joy or a sinister one… I'm going to go for both.

"Well Guys its official… "Welcome to our new Playground"" I stated while holding a miniature device created for building our headquarters while we are here courtesy of our resident Netherworld genius Lord Mao. "Heh let the shenanigans… Begin." as the sound of a building being constructed echoed throughout the now barren section of the Emerald Forest.

**RWBY Netherworld News**

**Usagi: Welcome to the Netherworld News: RWBY Edition. My name is Usagi and this is my news anchor Plenair.**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: in today's topic we discuss about the new world that our prinny hero and his companion has gone into, the world of RWBY.**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: As we discuss this in further chapters we'll be dealing each of the main characters and how they would interact with our resident Hero.**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: well then let's dive into the first of the main character: Ruby Rose**

**Ruby: Hi guys! Glad to be in the show!**

**Usagi: Well that's just… unexpected, well people looks like we get to personally know our characters courtesy of (Hands a slip of note by staff) Mr. Baal**

**Ruby: Well thanks and by the way just want you two to know of how cute Plenair is!**

**Plenair: *Nods to the compliment while still being stoic***

**Ruby: Okay? Well I'll just tell a bit about myself so, my full name is Ruby Rose, resident weapons nerd because of my love for weapons, my partner is resident dubbed "Ice Queen" Weiss(HEY!) and I have a dog name Zwei, I have a half-sister name Yang Xiao-long and I get to be in the most prestigious school of Beacon!. Oh and let's not forget about my beloved weapon: Crescent Rose! (Twirls around and cradles it like a child)**

**Usagi: … I think that's enough of our intro for now …**

**Plenair: (looks at Ruby and gives a small smile and thumbs up)**

**Usagi: well that's it for our Netherworld News for today. I'm Usagi and my co anchor Plenair and see you all next chapter… Hopefully**

**Ruby: ooh my baby Crescent Rose you and I our now on the news!**

**Prinny: Well let's just say that I'm going to have a blast in this World**

**Desco: You got that right Big Brother! World Domination Here We Come!**

**Pringer X: (Holds a sign (approved by Neo) *See You Next Chapter*)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and RWBY as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Blake, Yang if you please**

**Blake and Yang: PRINNY DxD Time**

**Blake: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and his companions) **

**Yang: RWBY (Showing images of Team RWBY)**

**Blake and Yang: Let's Go Xross-Over Fanfic Starts Now!**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter of this world's Prism Rangers (Maybe), Dood!**

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed a bubbly Desco as she and Neo continually running around while chasing after countless Beowolves (A variant Grimm of a werewolf) often which are terrified of Desco after she "played" with their Alpha, seriously who can blame her since she made that alpha into a her personal horsey before it died. Poor werewolf imitation may your blackness and sins find you a soul in the netherworld

"They sure are having fun huh?" I asked to Pringer X who is currently downloading more data from a security tower he is currently hacking. He just shrugged and continued whatever he was doing. Fine be that way you carnage machine… although he has been slightly closer to Desco as of late which made me smile.

'**So anything planned for today, Partner?'** asked the tyrant. I pondered my thoughts on what to do until an idea popped into my head.

'**How about exploring for a while huh?'** I suggested to him. It has been three days since our arrival here and I want to explore for a bit to see what this world has to offer.

'**That sounds like great idea when will we head out?'** he asked, jeez impatient are we?

'**I'll have to ask the others first for permission before heading out'** I answered. Hey what you can't just leave a destructive loving sister without telling her to stay out of trouble… unless you want to destroy this world which I do not like to happen… yet

"Hey Desco, Big Brother will go out for awhile do you want anything?" Desco stopped before smiling widely, which kind of creep me out a bit since I know what she is going to ask.

"Destruction!" she joyfully said with a victory pose held high, I sweat drop to her statement.

"No"

"Hm, how about conquering the new land?"

"No"

"Extinction of this planet's species?"

"What? No! Why would you request that?"

"World Domination" I face palmed

"Figures" letting out a small sigh

"How about Ice Cream, Big Brother?"

"What Flavor?" she grinned looking at Neo before smiling at me.

"Neopolitan!" she answered which made Neo happy for some reason. Seriously though just how obsessive this Neo get with her Ice cream?

"Fine, just be a good girl and don't let anyone else come here okay? Let our other demon friends handle them" I said to her as I made my way outside and into the town.

_**-Time skip brought to you by me pointing at Readers POV to like this chapter or else I'll send the entire Prinny army to invade your home and convert you to a prinny-**_

I am currently walking out of the big forest making my way towards the city we saw in the distance. I asked Pringer X to give small bits of information about this world and apparently the city which is kind a distance away from our headquarters is called "Vale"… seriously who would name their city after its meaning "Goodbye"? Do the people hear greet each other goodbye… nah food for the thought later?

Pondering between my thoughts and walking forwards while my eyes are closed I failed to notice a group of four people standing still and looking at me wide-eyed as I walked past them. They were completely in shock to what they are seeing as I continued walking away from them.

"Guys am I hallucinating or is that a red scarf wearing blue penguin with little devil wings walking past and away from us just now?" asked a teen girl with a red cape towards the other teens.

"Well… can't deny that we saw that are we Rubes?" answered/questioned a blonde girl.

"Whatever it is it is heading towards Vale as we speak" said a white haired girl still looking at the walking penguin.

"We should at least go after it" answered a black haired girl with a bow as she looked at the penguin with narrows eyes.

And with that the group of girls rushed towards where the Blue penguin was, they soon caught sight of him walking casually in the streets of Vale as he looks around looking for something. They then saw him enter an Ice cream shop, after a few minutes the door swung open and out came the shopkeeper landing with a loud thud on the ground followed by the red scarf blue penguin looking pissed at him.

"The hell is wrong with you, Dood?!" I asked him as he stood up dusted himself and gives me an angry glare.

"You're a faunus that is why!" he shouted, seriously prejudice this much? The hell is this guy's problem.

"Oh so discrimination is your reason? Bring it on, dood!" I taunted him while doing shadow boxing.

"Bring it pipsqueak!" he charged right at me, I dodged his sloppy punch and jab is gut very hard making him clench his stomach and groaning on the floor. He then looked up as I did a shoryuken as a finishing move to him.

"_**COMBO-BREAKER!" **_shouted the tyrant in my mind, seriously? But then again it is appropriate to shout that if you shoryuken somebody… okay I'm not getting a copyright issue from TJ Combo…

He fell to his back unconscious as I floated slowly and landing safe on the ground. Seriously though just how much prejudice does this people harbor against people with animal features who do they think they are? Isn't that a bit rude much?

I looked over the unconscious man before frantically looking around. I then carried him effortlessly and brought him back into the shop, but before I leave I snoop around looking for Neopolitan Ice cream and low and behold they have Gallons I then got all the Ice cream and stored it in my prinny bag, took out a nether gold bar, placed it on the counter and wrote and apology letter before leaving the store.

"Well mission accomplish I guess?" I let out a breath of relief before walking away from the scene. Just before I manage to get a few feet away from the scene someone called out to me.

"Hey you stop!" I turned my prinny head towards the voice and behold four teens of varying colors are right behind me.

"And who are you all, Dood?" I asked them. They were confused until the little girl with a red cape step forward.

"Um hello there mister penguin" she started as her team only face palmed themselves.

"Right… can I ask you all something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Are you all perhaps auditioning for the Prism Rangers?" I asked them while the tyrant just laughed at my question. In all seriousness, I think this world is scrapping Ideas from those Rangers too much.

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion which kind of is cute in my opinion? Nah it can't be… or it is?

"Never mind, let me ask another question" I cleared my throat before speaking, "are you supposed to be red riding hood who was taught by the grim reaper to kill the big bad wolf?" I asked red.

"Are you suppose to be the long lost cousin of Elsa the Frozen witch?" towards white.

"Are you perhaps Goldilocks taught by Rocky Balboa?" towards blond.

"And you… are you perhaps a ninja cat wannabe?" towards the black.

"WHAT?!" they said in confusion. Heh suckers…

"Either way… NINJA PRINNY VANISH!" I threw a smoke bomb at them before running off away from them. After few good minutes of running I manage to find an alleyway and took a breather, I then took a quick peek from behind a wall looking at the streets to see if they are there… I only see a tumble-weed rolling across the barren street… where the hell did that come from?

"Phew… safe" I leaned myself on the wall relaxing as I process things so far. "Let's see came to this new world, battled a whole forest infested black creatures, destroyed said forest, met an Ice cream themed girl, went out shopping, shoryuken a racist person, stopped by four prism ranger wannabes and last but not least manage to escape… over all Demonically Entertaining!" I smiled listing off my Demon list of Naughty deeds. I will surely get a nether award when we get home… until I heard the sound of gun clicking…

'_**Don't tell me'**_ I slowly peeked through the wall and behold the same girls are there looking pissed off at me while covered in black soot from the smoke bomb… something tells me this is going to end in a fight… not that they can defeat me anyways…

'_**Congratulations on discovering that Sherlock**_' clapped my ever so trusted soul companion Baal. I will kill this companion of mine if I ever get my prinny hands in him.

"Well hello there nice day were having huh?" I joked to them. Their response came in the form of a giant red scythe from red, a rapier from white, gauntlets from blonde and a meat cleaver (?) from black.

"Ready for your punishment, penguin?" snarled the blond cracking her knuckles.

"Whoa! Pipe down the S&M language Blond Balboa" the tyrant just laughed at what I said. The result… her hair is on fire and her eyes are red… is she related to that someone going Super Saiyan?

"Someone help! Call the fire department! Goldilocks is on fire!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, my companion just laughed even harder even her companions snickered at my joke but stop when she glared at them.

"THAT IS IT! MY NAME IS YANG XIAO LONG! BUT TO YOU! IT'S SIR!" she launched herself at me using her gauntlets acting like a shotgun blast. I just stood there and waited for her to get close, she reeled in her fist for a punch… only for me to catch it then punched her in the gut before I finished with a shoryuken making her fly in the air and land in front of the other girls unconscious.

"Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru" I pointed my prinny finger at the unconscious blond… though I cannot believe I said that when I knocked her out but for some reason it felt good to say that… alright enough of that.

'_**Really, Partner?'**_ said a disbelief Tyrant but deep down he liked it.

"Yang!" cried the other girls as they surrounded the blond. I sigh and looked at them before coming closer to them. They pointed their weapons at me but it did not falter me a bit I took to her side and rummaged through my bag, after finding what I looked for I took out a green potion from my bag, popped the cork and let her drink it though they were hesitant, they gasped when she was enveloped in a green light healing her bruises from my attack and restoring her to full health.

"She'll be fine now, Dood" I assured them after putting away my potion and rummaged again this time I took a few towels from my bag and gave one to each of them. They hesitantly took them but nonetheless took it and cleaned their faces. I rummaged through once more and took out; four Gehenna Pudding from my bag and gave it to them. I stood up and started walking away from them but Red stopped me.

"Just who are you?" she asked me. I turned to face her and smiled a penguin smile

"I'm just a passing through Netherworld Hero, Dood" I replied before walking away with a background of the setting sun in front as a view as they watched me walked away from them making them slightly awed at me while the blond is just waking up.

**RWBY Netherworld News**

**Usagi: Welcome to the Netherworld News: RWBY Edition. My name is Usagi and this is my news anchor Plenair.**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: in today's topic we discuss about Remnant. Well for starters it is the name of this planet that our netherworld Hero has gotten into. It has one continent but sub-divided by four major cities: Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: though I sometimes wonder why those names sound like they have deeper meaning. Hm…**

**Plenair: …**

**Usagi: well then let's dive into the second of the main characters: Weiss Schnee**

**Weiss: Hello Everybody! It is nice to be here in behalf of the SDC for being in the show!**

**Usagi: Umm you do know this is about you and not advertisement right?**

**Weiss (blush): Oh right… sorry about that**

**Plenair:*Stares at Weiss Intently***

**Weiss: Well here goes *cough**cough* my full name is Weiss Schnee heiress and next in line to inherit the SDC. I'm from team RWBY and sad to say… I'm best friend with our adorkable(Hey!) leader Ruby Rose(Yay!). Let's see umm I like my sister a whole lot and her name is Winter Schnee and she is so nice to me and-**

**Usagi: … I think that's enough of your intro for now …**

**Plenair: (looks at Weiss and gives a small smile and gives a usage plushie to her)**

**Usagi: well that's it for our Netherworld News for today. I'm Usagi and my co anchor Plenair and see you all next chapter… Hopefully**

**Weiss: Oh wait I haven't told about the SDC's-**

**Prinny: NOT INTERESTED ICE QUEEN! (HEY!)**

**Desco: Anyways looks like our world domination is coming nice and smoothly Big Brother!**

**Neo: Holds a sign *See You Next Chapter***

**Pringer X: [Download still in progress…90%]**


	3. Chapter 2

**HGN: Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and RWBY as they belong to their respective titles I only own my OC prinny and his attitude so without further else Jaune, Pyrrha if you please**

**Jaune and Pyrrha: PRINNY DxD Time**

**Jaune: Prinny Can I really be the Hero? (Showing Prinny and his companions) **

**Pyrrha: RWBY (Showing images of Team RWBY)**

**Jaune and Pyrrha: Let's Go Xross-Over Fanfic Starts Now!**

_**Chapter 2: It's a bird! It's a plane! Nope! It's just a stalking Raven and the comeback of the Prism Rangers! Dood!**_

It's been three days since my encounter with those prism rangers, although if you count the blond one having a name that means "Little sun Dragon" then I guess they have a theme now… though seriously what is up with the residents having names that literally have color associated to them?! Though who am I to argue considering I'm just a prinny with a first name that is a title… how ironic isn't?

"Everyone, may I have your attention!" I shouted as Me, Desco, Pringer X and Neo sat around a table. Desco at my left side eating pudding, Neo at my right eating Ice Cream and finally Pringer X who for some reason is having a clean-up and tune-up of himself… well he's a robot but moving on.

"It has come to my attention that in the past three days someone or something is spying on us!" I declared. Literally these past few days I've been having this feeling of an intense staring coming from somewhere. When I looked for the source, I always see the same black bird looking right at me with its crimson eyes whenever I take a walk in the forest. We each stare each other until I picked up a rock and thrown it at it merely centimeters to the side of its head, it cawed at me before trying to get away only for it to be hit with another stone I picked up.

"So Big brother now has stalkers in the form of birds!" Desco stated with a happy tone and a smile. She is just so adorable isn't she? "When are going to capture and roast it?" never mind! I stand corrected! Adorably dangerous that's it!

"Uh… Desco? I don't think those kinds of birds are meant for roasting and eating" I said to Desco. Just because I told her about fried chicken she now assumes that every kind of birds are now *Chicken* in her vocabulary.

'_**But in all seriousness. You felt it too right partner?'**_ I nodded mentally to the tyrant's statement. Truth been told I was skeptical at first that it is just an ordinary raven but something tells me that bird is more than meets the "bird eye"… no? Never mind then!

'_**Though that brings the question, why is it watching us?'**_ the tyrant just face palmed. I kind of knew the answer but I really want to tick him off as payback.

'_**Haven't you heard? Supposedly there was a prinny, a death machine prinny and a manmade monster just randomly appeared one day and now the whole forest turned into a wasteland with a now eerily looking castle sitting in the middle of it. Ring any bells?' **_he stated

'_**I still don't get it'**_

'_**Are you serious?'**_

'_**Nah I'm just sarcastic!'**_ I grin to him. He is so easily fumed at my sarcasm, seriously though who knew that this tyrant has this kinds of sides to him.

'_**Why you little penguin!'**_ and one of our heated argument moments are here right now. Though if you count arguing with your other soul right now is a thing and people might think you are crazy.

"Um Big brother are you okay?" asked Desco catching my attention. "You're kind of creepy right now" I looked at the others as Neo is looking at me weirdly and X shrugging me off. No! My Big brother image is ruined now! Desco gasped "Are you thinking of catching that bird and cooking it in so many ways?!"

Wait what?

"Uh yeah sure" I halfheartedly replied which made her smile and bounce all around and the tyrant snickering at my demise. I kind of need a therapist right now, one who specialized in cuteness and adorability field. "Well meeting adjourned people I'll call everyone if something comes up okay. Dood"

And with that we dispersed to go do whatever we want. I on the other hand will take another walk to see the perimeter of the base, you never know who might be listening or investigating since one part of the Forest is a total wasteland.

'_**Do you think we will encounter that black bird, partner?'**_ The tyrant asked making me think if that particular bird is a stalker or just wandering around and observing looking for a nest.

'_**Maybe but chances are we'll encounter it and if we do encounter it…'**_

'…_**We are going to make a barbeque out of it'**_ finished the Tyrant as we mentally laugh of how evil our plan is. Though I doubt that bird will be enough for a barbeque at this rate

'_**Right you are partner right you are'**_

I and my partner are now at the entrance of the forest when we heard a strange sound coming from above the forest. I looked up and saw a flying vehicle heading towards near the Castle. I sprinted towards near where it lands and produced a big box with a shrub decorating it with a hole in the middle of it and hid Metal gear style… though I kind of wish I just bought the changing camouflage version of it.

'_**What do you think is inside of it?'**_

'_**Aliens?**_' I gave the Tyrant a mental version of a 'Really look'. I mean when you encounter a strange vehicle you immediately think its aliens? Though who am I to kid when it is really the first thing you think in your mind because of too much science fiction.

'_**Seriously, dude?'**_

'_**It's the best I got you know?' **_ I shook my head of his statement.

'_**Let's just see what our mailman just mailed to us then'**_

I then looked at it and the hatch just opened where twelve people came out of it. Four among the twelve where the Prism ranger wannabes and now… they multiplied seriously what is up with prism ranger copying?! I mean really? What next their names literally have colors on them?! Which I kind of have a feeling that I just jinxed it…

The twelve people then started talking about checking the castle and what happened to the section of the forest. Then all of a sudden the black bow one and the brown haired one with bunny ears started looking at my direction I then did what Snake will most likely do in this situation… Ditch the disguise and RUN!

"Stop right there and show yourself!" shouted the black haired one as the others are alerted and brandished their weapons. I seriously need to have a chat with lady luck or in my case the Devil lady's luck.

"I surrender! Please don't hurt me, Dood!" I shouted with my hands in the air and coming out of the box shrub, when I did that the yellow haired one saw me and immediately went angry… I really hate my luck today

"YOU!" she shouted towards as her hair is now on fire and her eyes turned red. Seriously can somebody please explain if she is Super Saiyan or not!

"Wait you're the girl who needs to be doused with water from the fire fighters right?" I joked towards her making the others snicker and her be pissed off even further… which I kind of regret not having marshmallows right now…

"Are you making fun of me?!" she yelled looking at me with her eyes, which kind of made me thought if she can do a heat ray just like a certain someone.

"Uh… who are you again?"

"THAT IS IT!" she charged right at me but I produced a large baseball bat and smacked her really hard in the face and sent her flying upwards the horizon. I immediately put on a pair of sunglasses and a headset and looked towards where she is now

"It's a homerun everybody! I repeat it's a homerun!" I commented as she fell down right in front of the others unconscious… again.

The others have a dumbfounded face right now as they looked towards me then at yellow then at me and then at yellow again, until they stopped and the three prism rangers checked her… again.

"She never learned doesn't she?" I asked as I made my way towards her and did what I did three days ago… which kind of a repeat scene for me. I then produced several puddings and gave it to them before walking and sitting near a tree and ate one while waiting for the blond girl to wake up.

"So… mind telling me what all of you are doing here, dood?" I asked them taking a scoop from my pudding as the others looked at each other before taking away their weapons and sitting down near me.

"Well… we were sent by our professor to investigate what has happened in this area" Ruby answered while squealing in delight about the sweet treat she's having. Chalk this up for another fan or more likely fans of the Gehenna pudding.

"By sending a bunch of teens to investigate, more like your all going to war with your looks and weapons" I retort back to her as I rummage through my bag and found a recyclable thrash bag and put the pudding cup in it. The others took their time eating the sweets, which made me smile until I heard groaning as blond balboa started waking up. "So the Blond Balboa is now awake"

"Ugh what happened?" as she held a hand in her forehead and shaking of her dizziness. "Last I could remember was charging at a certain blue penguin"

"You don't say missy?" I said while sitting beside her with a Sherlock Holmes costume and piping a chocolate cigar in my mouth. "You should see a therapist once in awhile with all that anger issues building up in your mind you know?"

She looked at me wide eyed and her eyes turned red again, I produced my baseball and she immediately backed down… fear the might of the baseball bat of Fuuka. "Um…"

"So tell me do you still want the fire departments number?" The tyrant just laughed at my joke while the other girls just stifle from trying to not laugh. "Anyways, you want some pudding?" I offered a pudding to her she hesitantly took it as I felt a small tug from behind me, I looked who it is and it was red riding hood looking at me with puppy dog eyes and begging for some more which kind of… wanted me to pet her for some reason…

After a good while I manage to get their names, Ruby Rose the red riding hood, Weiss Shcnee resident Ice queen, Yang Xiao long a self proclaimed trickster and apprentice jokester of mine apparently and finally Blake Belladonna resident cat ninja and bookworm which makes their team Team RWBY which for some reason I have very hard time believing it. Then we have Jaune Arc aka "Vomit boy" (according to Ruby), the Spartan warrior Pyrrha Nikos, the hyperactive pancake smasher Nora Valkyrie and lastly Lie Ren who apparently in my case is copying Bruce Lee for some reason, they make Team JNPR which I kind of doubt if some certain alterations and they will become a planet. Next we have resident Fashionista Coco Adel, the shy and cute in my opinion bunny girl Velvet Scarlatina, the big and timid samurai Yatsuhashi and finally blind guy Fox which makes them Team CFVY for some reason hearing that name makes me want to have cappuccino.

"Now then as Introductions of you guys are now over allow me to-"

"Big Brother where are you?!" exclaimed a voice which made me and the teams look to where it was. Floating towards us is none other than Desco who for some reason is smiling and holding a… a burning torch?

"Desco, why are you carrying a torch?" I asked as the other teams are currently having their jaws dropped seeing a floating girl on the other hand I'm currently trying to figure why she has a torch… although I'm having a bad feeling about it…

"Oh… I was looking for you since we are having barbeque tonight!" she happily said waving her hands and feet. I stared at her and gut is telling me not to pursue what she is talking about…

"Say what now?"

"You did not know? Apparently we found a bird with red eyes that suddenly transformed in to a samurai woman! Although big brother X beat her senseless and when she tried to escape by turning back into a bird and now she is tied up on a pole and Big brother X is readying her to become a barbeque!" she happily stated. Now my gut just turned into a nightmare…

"Um… Desco, where is that woman and X right now?" I asked hesitantly which made the other gulped in fear right now… though who can blame them after what she said.

"Follow me then!" as she grabbed and practically drag me towards the backyard of the castle while the Teams ran after us especially a certain blond frantically keeping up with us. A short while later we found ourselves jaw dropped on sight that might forever haunt the teenagers when they sleep tonight. What we see right now is a samurai warrior theme woman who is tied really on a pole ready to be smoked and turned into a barbeque while pringer X is preparing a pile of leaves underneath her and Desco with a evil smile on her as she waved the torch and the woman practically screaming and begging not to be turned into barbeque right now… only one thing came into my mind right at that moment.

"Well… I'm not going to comment on that, but one thing is for sure… F*** this S*** I'm out!"

**RWBY A/N Corner**

**HGN: hey guys HGN here for a different corner as we will continue the nether news next chapter. I just want you guys to know that I'm currently playing RWBY Amity Arena and that I'm inviting you guys to play this awesome game in your IOS and android**

**Prinny: drop a comment to mention your gamer tag when you play Amity Arena and let us know if you encounter us in the game and have a match with us! Will make another story involving you and the rest of the cast as a special story where we chill with the RWBY gang while playing amity arena with them!**

**Ruby: The author's one good player and team sport to all other players because he encourages and gives positive good play Emojis to his opponents either he wins or loses because he just want to have fun with all of you!**

**Yang: so let us know if you encounter him and maybe next time when we have the free plaza be sure to find him and befriend him! **

**Weiss: We and the Author look forward to all of you amity gamers!**

**Blake: look him up as Cbreakerwave10 as his gamertag whenever you play amity arena and hopefully we can enjoy a match with all of you!**

**Prinny: So without further else see you next chapter everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terminators! Ponies! Oh my! It's a Chaotic Hangout! Dood!**

"I win again!" exclaimed a cheerful snow haired themed princess as another round of groaning and frustrating sighs and cards being thrown around is happening. This my friend is one good example of someone who is going to be in a business venture… though playing a game of monopoly has something to do in real life then it will stay as a game.

"How… just how are you beating us so easily, Weiss?!" asked a frustrated Ruby as she looked at her now bankrupt state of business while Yang's head just met the hard table with a groan and Blake having covered her face with her hands as a depressing imaginary cloud drifted and rained over her.

"Simple really… I was born and raised to take over a company" stated Weiss as a matter of fact with a smug smile as Ruby just did what her sister is doing.

"You girls sure are taking this at stride you know?" I asked peeking over the kitchen counter as I was busy preparing a meal for both Desco and Neo until that was change when the same group of 8 teens just barged into our castle home after that "Incident" involving an almost roasted Raven… speaking of which that bird was a raven and that bird's name is Raven… how ironic being named after a bird… though seriously I don't know how to comprehend it at all first color naming and now bird naming what's next mix of both now?... I kind of wish I did not think of that.

"If you think about it prinny… they basically made this place their hangout spot" stated Raven by my side as she helped me prepare lunch for them. You kind of wander why she is here?, well let me tell you… it involves fights, hugs, drama and a whole lot of hugs especially when a man made destroyer took a liking to you and now she thinks you're her mother… I pity her.

"Well if it makes you even better why don't you go and get Desco. MOMMA Raven" I teased to her as she slightly fidgeted and looked at me with a slight shock. I smirked at her response with a smug grin and she gripped the plate with a little more force as it started to have little cracks.

"I'll get you for this…" she whispered to me as she went her way towards where Desco's room is. Yeah right… as if you can actually fight me!

"Um… Prinny, have you seen Jaune anywhere?" asked Pyrrha coming in to my little kitchen. Ah the sweet irony of love… except it's a one sided one and this blond boy is one dense rock floating on high island

"Hm… well if your hearing any screaming echoing through the halls then… that is Jaune" I said to her while internally snickering of how Jaune's request from the other day has now turned into a literal nightmare… hehehe

"Screaming?" she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just listen in… 3… 2… 1" I counted off and mere seconds later…

"AHHH!" a loud girlish scream boomed the hallways as a door burst open with a frightened Jaune closing it harshly and locked it before using himself as a barricade on the door. Pyrrha looked at Jaune with worry while I suppressed myself from laughing knowing what will happen next.

"No… it can't be REAL!" Jaune said to himself as he is sweating bullets right now. Pyrrha approached the boy while I fell on the ground laughing while Team RWBY came to my side confused to why I am laughing and Jaune being comforted by Pyrrha.

"Um why is Jaune frightened, prinny?" asked Ruby while I sat myself up still laughing. "And why are you laughing?"

"That little red is something you are going to have to look forward in just a second" I grinned at her as a loud banging came from the other side of the door. Jaune yelped alongside Pyrrha while I sat on a director's chair with black sunglasses on while Team RWBY sat beside me with a large popcorn bag and Sodas on their hands.

"The X-Terminator: Scene 2, Act 7, and ACTION!" I yelled prompting for a gray prinny hand to smash through the door and going back but in mere seconds a red glowing eye peeking through and scanning the room until it spotted me and the girls.

"Where is Jaune Arc?" he asked in a prinny terminator intimidating way which sent chills to the six occupants especially Jaune as he was shivering in fright. "He's been targeted for training extermination"

"No Jaune Arc here!" yelled Pyrrha in panic as she held Jaune's mouth preventing him from speaking. Pringer X stared at us before removing his eye from the hole. "I'll be back" he stated as he retreated away.

"That was close" Jaune breathed out a sigh of relief as Pyrrha was beside him and comforting him. Team RWBY was about to stand and go to them until I held out my prinny arm to prevent them. They were confused until suddenly… Satan's Camaro broke through the door sending Jaune and Pyrrha comically flying and landing in front of us, Pyrrha butt first while Jaune is… not lucky to have his face on the floor. The car door open and out came Pringer X holding a shotgun with shades on his eyes as the main them of Terminator plays on his Camaro. "Honk Honk, Jaune Arc"

He then proceeded to tie Jaune up and Pyrrha as well before lifting and shoving them on the back side of the car, he then looked at us before going inside and revving the engine up but not before saying his final quote. "Hasta la Vista Penguin" and drove off back to where they came from.

Silence inhabited the place as the girls have a dumbfounded faces on them while I was on the ground laughing so hard in tears. After a few seconds the girls then started laughing as well from the scene that just occurred to them. "That was too funny!" blurted Yang holding her sides from laughing while the others nodded while laughing until something or rather someone came inside the room.

"What is happening?" asked a voice as me and the girls turned our attention towards it until we started laughing again so hard. Walking in the room is none other than Ren which is practically normal but if I have to be honest with you all… he came in… wearing a pink unicorn costume.

"Hahaha! Ren why are you wearing that?!" asked Weiss pointing a finger at a now embarrassed Ren hiding his face in shame. "You don't want to know…" he grumbled until another hyperactive person came in… and it was Nora… wearing the same costume but this time it is orange. Tyrant, help us all! I think I'll die from LOL syndrome!

"Hey guys! What are you all up to?" asked Nora waving her hands at us, by this time we finished laughing as Ren sulks on a corner of the room with a cloud of depression hanging above him "Ren! Where are my pancakes?" looking at her friend/crush. Yeah I'll be honest I ship those two if you are asking my dear readers since I prinny thinks that polar opposites attract each other a lot!

"Nora… please let me be alone" he replied which made Nora confuse until Desco floated in with Neo and Raven by her side, she sees me and rushed tackled me and gave a tight hug… I think by now she would be a world wrestling champion due to how suffocating her hugs are… I saw in the corner of my eyes that Raven was smirking at my demise… touché to you my black feathered friend…

After letting go of me from that tight hug, I asked Raven as to why they are wearing that. She told me that Desco alongside Neo and Nora are watching "My little Pony" and they got excited which prompted Desco to pull out her costume closet and ended up dressing Nora and Neo until Nora grinned and looked at Ren and started dressing him up as well… well nothing I can do about it…

"Well as long as your all having fun then I don't mind" I stated while heading back into the kitchen with Raven and preparing lunch while Team RWBY and NR have small talks with Desco about the TV show… wait a minute… am I missing someone? Oh yeah…

"Speaking of someone, where's Neo?" I asked of Desco putting their lunch on the dinner table while they took a seat. Desco merely looked at me and gave me her signature goofy grin… I know I will regret seeing that, last time she gave me that… let's just say that Fuka came in an embarrassed state and homerun the heck out of me when I asked why is she like that… ah the irony of youth…

After lunch, team RWBY went on to play another round of Monopoly while Ren and Nora were dragged by Desco on another binge watch of another MLP watching while Raven… just went to look for Pringer X who in my opinion is currently training Jaune… though calling training and being in the land of Carnage is different well… let's just say that Pyrrha might want to pray their gods about the safety of Jaune because right now… I doubt his mentality would be the same after this… it's the LAND OF CARNAGE what do you expect people?! Mercy? Hell no people.

Speaking of which I made my way out in the courtyard with a broom in hand to sweep the grounds, even in another world or timeline my duties as a prinny still exist… at least until I get enough to pay off my debt and get reincarnated… but speaking of which it does not matter now since the Tyrant just "REINCARNATED" me and let me tell you… it was one heck of a ride so far and I won't trade it for another thing.

As I reached through the courtyard I noticed someone sitting in one of the benches near the flower garden. I stopped dead on my tracks as I took a closer look at the person. She was definitely a girl judging from her white summer dress with white sandal heels on her feet. She was also carrying a white umbrella which made her face unseen but judging from the color of pink and brown I doubt that she… is… Wait… WHAT?!

My eyes bulged out of penguin sockets and my jaw hanging down and the broom now out of my hand and dropped to the floor.

"No freaking hell, dood" I thought to myself as the tyrant just snickered inside of my mind… again…

Slowly but surely I said the words that now had clearly come out of my mouth. "Neo… is that you?"

Slowly but surely said person just stood from her seat and twirled in place as time seemed to have stopped. The bask brightness of the sun, the Garden full of flowers as a background behind her, her hair straightened and beautifully swaying alongside the breeze of the wind. What made said person be a picture perfect sample of beauty was the smile… a grateful and charming smile from her lips as her heterochromatic eyes looked at me in warmth.

"Hey there Prinny…" said the angelic voice coming from the mouth of Neo herself, a voice which kind of reminds me of Big Sis Altina when she took care of me that one time.

For the first time of my life I fell into unconsciousness… not out of running from errands, not out of trying to find ingredients, or the daily sessions with my former master turned friend Etna. No… I passed out… due to cuteness overload… sue me people! Because this is one of the things I truly enjoy to see if my life were to be forfeited… or not until I get my debts pay off…

Neo ran out and held the unconscious Dark hero in her hands as she desperately called out to her… but unknown to us… if you ever looked close behind one the trees… you will see a laughing black haired woman as she held a camera in one of her hands…

"Told you I would get you back" snickered Raven as she watched the scene of Neo and Prinny from behind the tree.


End file.
